


Birthday Freaks

by strykelass



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Collars, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oral Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/pseuds/strykelass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy Orton is too old to really care about his birthday, luckily Seth Rollins is also injured so he's got time on his hands and doesn't mind driving four hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBelle/gifts).



Turning thirty-six wasn’t something that Randy really thought about until a week out, thumbing through his calendar, absentmindedly. He hadn’t really paid his birthday any mind for at least ten years now, too busy on the road to really plan ahead to make it anything special. He could expect a lot of love from his Twitter and maybe some family thing, but that was about it.

Being out with an injury though, he had more time on his hands. He’d be back fairly soon, the internet had started to rumble with rumors. His training was going alright and his shoulders were feeling much better.

 **Hows the knee** Randy texted Seth casually, sinking onto his bed with a sigh. Since Seth had come back up from Birmingham, they’d trekked out to see each other a couple of times to blow off steam. It had been about a year since their feud and they’d never really gotten over how addictive the sex had been.

 **Great!** Seth typed back almost immediately. Randy sat up a little. **I’m in the ring and everything!**

 **kool** Randy bit his lip, adjusting his dick in his sweats, **u got anything going on this weeknd?**

**Class :(**

**lame** Randy snorted, didn’t Seth have a partner for his damn wrestling school? **Its my birthday**

**No plans yet? We’ll have to do something sometime**

Randy beat off, remembering the last time he had drove up to Iowa and fucked Seth within an inch of his life. He’d been with a handful of guys and girls from the locker room, but once Seth got pushed down deep enough, got all of his cocky little quips snuffed out of him, he was the sweetest, most yielding thing he’d ever laid out. He let Randy do things to him that even _he_ thought were little questionable at times.

It was just a shame that he was so busy, even when he was supposed to be relaxing and taking it easy. Randy didn’t get it- maybe it was the extra years he had on him, but all he wanted to do was nap and watch TV when he wasn’t on the road.

The week wound down toward the first and he was burdened with trying to come up with some kind of birthday plan for himself. Randy figured it would be worthwhile to get an extra long workout, take a few photos for Instagram brag material, then maybe go out if he felt like getting a steak or something.

The actual morning of, he slept in, got a nice brunch with his mom, and walked his dog a little before getting into the gym and doing some real work.

 **Happy Birthday!** Seth texted him at some point during his Lat set. **Doing anything fun?**

Randy didn’t answer at first, trying to remember if he’d actually settled on something. It was hard to think when he was sweaty and shaking a little from muscle strain. The text pushed him a little off kilter, he got frustrated thinking about his evident lack of plans.

 **No** , he typed later, **low key**

**Thats the best thing sometimes :)**

Randy was just pissed, his mom had said something similar when she had asked and he had nothing for her. Years back, people were borderline fearful for his birthday because they weren’t sure how off the wall he was going to make it. Now? Fuck, he was an old man. But then, what did he really care? It was just a day.

 **Just grab a beer and put your feet up** Seth suggested, **I’ll send you something sweet ;)**

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Randy snorted. If Seth tried to send him some mail order gift… he should know better, he didn’t give a fuck. Packing up his gym bag, he realized text winky faces were pretty much code for nudes at this point. He just sighed, resigned, but still wishing he had the real thing. He could eat a nice meal and jerk off any day, it would be better if he could go out, get some ass and do the night right.

He pulled into his driveway on auto-pilot, thinking hard about which clubs would have the best programming that night. Money wasn’t really an issue, but he didn’t want to walk in on a foam party or a drag show, stuff like that wasn’t really his scene.

His heart beat unsteady as he hopped up the step to his back door and realized that it had been left cracked open. His house had been broken into before, so usually he was steadfast attentive to locking it up. There were no signs of a struggle- his dog hadn’t barked at all.

“Hey bud,” Randy murmured, patting him on the head. He looked calm and unperturbed, but Randy was positive he had locked the door when he left. He remembered trying to juggle his keys and his gym bag through the door. The smell of a candle wafted from the other room and Randy looked around, unnerved.

“Who’s here?” He called loudly, making his voice sound gruff and unshakeable. He’d changed his locks with every successive ex. Who had he loaned his key-

“Don’t shoot!” A nasally voice laughed from upstairs, Randy’s heart skipped a beat.

_Seth?_

He raced up the stairs, dog on his heels, nearly knocking over a second candle that was perched on bannister, burning strong. Randy threw open the door and, dressed in a bathrobe, splayed out across the bedspread, was Seth.

“What the hell?” Randy barked, Seth just grinned, perching himself up on an elbow, eyes glimmering delighted. “How’d you-“

“You don’t remember giving me a key?” Seth chuckled. “Happy Birthday.”

Randy wanted to be angry, he wasn’t sure why. He stood, chewing his tongue a little, wanting to demand the key back from him. Didn’t Seth know that he’d been stolen from before? That he was a little old to be doing this surprise bullshit? He raised a finger, preparing a lecture, but Seth had dipped down to grab something from a plastic bag he’d left on the floor, Randy watched as he pulled out two different bottles.

“For the birthday boy.” Seth offered him the bottle, Randy snatched it from him, confused. His eyes widened when he saw the words ‘natural male enhancement’.

“I don’t need this.” Randy blustered. “You think I can’t get my dick up?”

“No one _needs_ it.” Seth hummed, looking at the second bottle. “But I wanted it, and this-”

Randy leaned in to glance at the smaller bottle in Seth’s hands, at first he thought it was a five hour energy, but the bottle read FIST in huge block letters.

“The fuck is that?” He snatched it out of Seth’s hands, inspecting the container. He frowned, unable to hear any shuffling of pills inside.

“Room Odorizer.” Seth said, air quoting with his fingers, Randy shrugged. “It’s alkyl nitrate, poppers. For me.”

“You drove all the way down here,” Randy rubbed his temple, “You drove four hours to come down here and give me dick pills?”

“You’re welcome.” Seth smirked. “There’s wine and cake too,”

Randy hadn’t taken Viagra before, but figured he didn’t have much to lose by trying it. He let Seth lead him down to his own kitchen and swallow a pill with a glass of wine and a thin slice of chocolate cake. It was all very confusing, even now, watching Seth pad his way around his home, hair fanning out over a bathrobe, it didn’t seem real.

“What were you gunna do if I didn’t come back?” Randy demanded. “How long were you even here?”

“Not that long, just like an hour.” Seth leaned up against the separating wall between the kitchen and the living room, sipping from his glass. “I was feeling antsy and I’d gone about a whole week without any fun, so my partner took the reigns with my class and I left in the morning.”

“I want my key back.” Randy mumbled into his cake, Seth just rolled his eyes. “Don’t you need to drink that stuff? What even is that shit?”

“The nitrate?” Seth laughed. “You smell it, you don’t drink it.”

“You get high off it?” Randy squinted, he didn’t think Seth did drugs.

“No,” He set down his plate and looked to Randy, devilishly. “It’s a head rush, but it’s for relaxing your muscles.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, like,” Seth blushed, “loosens you up some.”

Randy finished his glass and set it in the sink, not really sure how the Viagra was supposed to be hitting him or how quickly, but Seth seemed like he was already heading into that sort of dumb, sexed-up mindset. He’d noticed it the last few times they’d binged on fucking each other, Seth would just start sighing a lot, his eyes would soften up and go half lidded. If Randy didn’t know better, he’d have thought he was just tired, but his body was essentially preparing him for a sort of sexual oblivion.

“This was your plan?” Randy laughed, “You drove all the way down here for me?”

“Well, it’s not like I’m _not_ getting anything out of it,” Seth finished his glass as well. “You gunna send me back?”

“When do you need to be back?”

“Whenever.”

He drew closer, muscled and tan hands reaching up to grab at the front of the robe. Seth looked at him hungrily, his tongue licking his lips quickly.

“You’re such a slut.” Randy laughed, making Seth blush harder. “You woulda drove over here even if you were halfway across the country, wouldn’t ya?”

Seth didn’t answer, but drew closer, Randy liked making him squirm a little, he pinched his ear, laughing as Seth hissed, screwing up his face.

“Y-yeah-“ Seth hummed. “Yeah, I need it.”

Randy released and Seth made to touch his ear, but settled to smooth back his hair cooly. He blinked hard, panting a little.

“I-“ he looked downcast, embarrassed. “I’m wearing a plug. I wore it the whole ride down and I’m wearing a ring too.”

His voice tapered off into nothing and his hand shifted awkwardly over the front of his pants, Randy stared, bewildered.

“I really-“ His knees knocked. “I really need you. Bad.”

Randy couldn’t believe Seth, couldn’t believe how much he got out of having him fuck and tug at him until he was basically crying. It didn’t bother him, per say. In fact, Randy liked it a lot when Seth cried, it actually got him pretty hard. Any time Randy tried to choke or slap any of his other lover’s they’d recoiled, even yelled at him afterwords for it. But Seth lavished the attention, practically demanded it any time they got together. It defied logic.

Randy grabbed him, pulling him close and sticking his tongue in his mouth before Seth could even think. He groaned, hands drawing up in front of him to grasp at Randy’s sweatshirt, pulling at the fabric. He was pinned up against the wall, grinding and gasping.

“Take it off,” Randy ordered, drawing back and wiping off his mouth. He paced, revving up as Seth panted, leaning on the wall to ease himself out of the robe. Sure enough, Seth was secured tightly with a thick, jelly ring, his cock engorged and frustrated. His chest heaved and Randy felt the tingling in his own dick, starting to nip at him.

“That shit ain’ working that strong.” Randy scoffed, referencing the Viagra, Seth shivered in the cool air of the kitchen.

“It takes a bit,” he trembled, swallowing. “Let me suck you on the couch.”

Randy sprawled out over the plush chaise lounge in his living room, stripping down to just his sweatshirt while Seth got on his hands and knees, cautiously approaching his cock. He looked dazed, his eyes were glossy and his brow lax, but Randy knew he was just in the zone. Seth was exceptional with a cock in his mouth and Randy loved gagging him with it.

“I want you to eat it up.” Randy sighed, shoving Seth’s head down to sheath him immediately. He was fully hard now, but didn’t feel much different than any other time he was erect. “Hell, you always do, don’t ya.”

“Mm,” Seth licked up and down his dick, giving pause to catch Randy’s gaze. He swore, arching his neck back as Seth went down again, grinning.

“Fuck, you love that.” Randy breathed, He wasn’t wrong. Seth’s hands curled up, tensing around his legs, shaking a little. He teased a little buck, popping a little deeper into Seth’s mouth, feeling his fingers seize around his quad.

For awhile, Randy just let Seth freestyle, so clearly loving every moment he could spend choked up with his dick. He purred and licked, alternating pressure and getting Randy more and more excited. Spit pooled in his lap as he worked, diligently, sucking one of his balls every now and then and letting the sensitive skin tingle in the open air.

“Fuck that’s nice.” Randy sighed, pulling his hand up to grab a fistful of Seth’s hair, beginning to pump back. “Sweet mouth.”

Seth’s throat struggled to relax, his hands shaking and his face screwed up as Randy started fucking his mouth faster.

“Fuck,” Randy repeated, sitting up a little and grabbing for Seth’s neck and the back of his head, driving deeper. He held him close, keeping him pinned on the spot. There wasn’t anyone else on the planet that he could fuck like this, and it had taken lots of time to perfect. Randy wanted to marry Seth after he’d confessed he’d practiced a lot, choking and deep throating himself with his own hand so he could take Randy deeper.

Now, Randy could butt right up against Seth’s nose, pumping back and forth madly while Seth stayed just conscious enough to keep his teeth from creating any unnecessary friction. Noticing he’d gone a little pale, Randy pulled out, sharply, making sure Seth didn’t fall off the couch.

“Y’ok?” Randy rasped, patting Seth’s chest. He coughed hard, burping and hiccuping for a moment before nodding his head, hard. Just a few seconds, heaving air into his lungs and wiping tears from his eyes, Seth bowed his head, shifting down to take Randy in his mouth again. Randy laughed, letting him moan against his crotch.

Riding the edge and bucking right up against the back of his throat, Randy started to feel something intense, something that dwarfed the usual waves of encroaching orgasm that he was used to. His cock, which usually was pulsing, shaking excitedly and preparing to come, was hugely engorged, stiff and unyielding.

“Goddamnit!” Randy screamed, pummeling forth. He nearly toppled off of the couch, but quickly, grabbed Seth by the back of his head and launched them both flat backwards. Seth gagged, but Randy kept his head straight as hot come dribbled out of his cock and straight down his throat.

Randy exhaled, his arms shaking.

“Aww, you’re fine.” He mumbled as he pulled Seth off the moment he had finished as he realized he was sobbing hard, his mouth ringed deep red. Seth nodded back, tears still leaking from his eyes as he struggled to breathe, little bubbles of air coming up from his throat. Randy’s cock was still rock hard and practically vibrating against his leg, even though Seth had worked him so hard.

“I’s intense-“ Randy screwed up his face, burying it in Seth’s hair. “Fuck, this is insane.”

“Birth ‘ay.” Seth rasped, massaging his chest carefully, trying his hardest to be held as close as possible. Both of them were having a hard time fitting, as big as they were. But they were too shaken to do much more than pant. Randy shifted and his cock smacked up against Seth’s side angrily, unwilling to be at peace. Still recovering, Seth began pressing little kisses up against his chest and neck, trying to revive him.

“What the hell did you do to me.” Randy growled, rubbing his eyes and looking down at his cock as though it were a foreign object. Seth just nuzzled him closer, his need creeping up again through the daze. Randy reached around and slapped his behind, driving the plug deeper with a sudden shock. Seth jolted, shaking.

“S-so good.” Seth wiggled his backside, eyes shut tight. Randy scooted out from under him, trying his best to stand as his dick shot nervous shakes down his legs.

“Upstairs,” Randy grunted, “Bedroom.”

The transition was a struggle, Randy’s inflated erection giving him pause about half way up the steps. He leaned up the bannister railing, swearing under his breath. Seth stepped gingerly, the plug in his ass rolling back and forth, Randy wondered how he hadn’t noticed it before.

“Damn, kid.” Randy put a hand down to where the plug was fixed after Seth laid down on his back, staring vacantly up at the ceiling. His breath seized in his chest and he whimpered, struggling as Randy went to take it out.

“N-no,” he rolled up slowly, trying to shove it back in. Randy marveled at how easy it was, how slick the slide had been. The plug wasn’t egregiously huge, just a nice little fullness that Seth could easily roll around into. It was too easy to imagine him in his car, rocking his hips back and forth and moaning as he sped down the interstate.

“I cleaned,” Seth purred, noticing the intensity of Randy’s stare. “Before I left.”

Randy leaned back and moaned, now picturing Seth cleaning out his ass. He’d done it a few times lately, in preparation for their marathon fucks. The difference wasn’t that much, but it made cleaning a lot easier. Seth had sent him pictures of himself doing it once before, moaning and keening from shooting warm water up his ass.

“Good boy.” Randy hummed, giving his dick a little pump. This was how he loved Seth most, moaning, tinged pink and spread out, preparing to be fucked. His cock was curved upward and hugely inflamed from the cock ring, his knees were tucked tight, guarding the plug from being removed. “You gotta let go of it sometime though.”

Seth pouted richly, Randy grabbed the back of his legs and pulled him forward, teasing his cock with licks and kisses. He gasped, undulating and bucking his hips up hopefully. Randy wouldn’t let Seth fuck his throat, that just wasn’t how they did things, but he’d turn his crank from sucking away at his crotch and thighs until he was begging Randy to fuck him.

“I-I brought-” Seth swallowed, biting his lips as Randy kissed and bit at the tender spot on his inner thigh. “M’my collar.” Seth thrust his head back, into the bed. Randy grinned.

“Yeah?” Randy teased his dick, kissing the head. “Get your popper’ shit, go sniff it.”

Seth hauled a handful of leather gear and lube from the bag at the side of the bed before easing onto all fours. The plug slid around invitingly and Randy drooled, there had to be an inhuman amount of lube in his ass for it to have been secured so comfortably for so long. Seth opened the little bottle carefully, and plugged one nostril to sniff, alternating back and forth and inhaling huge breaths.

“That nice?” Randy didn’t want to wait, grabbing the plug by the base and teasing it back and forth. Seth stilled for a moment, rolling his head back and forth experimentally, before sinking down and crying as though he was about to burst.

“Fuck,” he cried, shaking hard. “Fuck, Randy-“

Without guidance, Randy tore the plug from his ass and dumped lube on his cock. Seth wasn’t used to him going in raw, but the sheer force of his cries was enough to say that he needed to be full immediately. Whatever Seth had been sniffing, Randy could feel from the get-go. Far from entirely loose and slack, the glide was still much easier. The plug had likely contributed, but Randy was able to push himself right to the top of Seth’s behind without any scrambling resistance, it was heavenly.

“Fuck babe,” Randy pulled him in as tight as he could, his arm snaring him by the chest to pin him upwards. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Seth choked, hair streaming across his face, positively melting. His brow dripped with sweat and his mouth hung open, drooling. Whatever world he was in, his ass was pliant and inviting, beckoning Randy as deep as possible.

Viagra was magic. Randy would have loved to fuck Seth continuously for hours at any time, but his body was never as charged as it was now. The pace and the depth didn’t seem to matter, as any little hump and budge got him off like crazy. He bit his lip furiously, unsure if he was going anywhere or doing anything, but dumbstruck by the might of the rippling waves he was feeling. Seth was caught in a stupor for a few moments, huffing and drooling into the bedspread until he seemed to come to, spluttering a little and crying.

“Oh babe,” Randy kept chanting, slapping Seth’s chest and letting him bury himself in his elbow. “Babe, this is so good.”

“Ah!” Seth hiccuped and cried, sinking down to his own forearms and wiping tears and spit all over Randy’s arm. His own dick was rubbing against the blanket, but was too cinched to release.

Unexpectedly, Randy came again, the building pace completely forgone in a seismic shaking that affected him from head to toe. He heaved, unable to say anything, unsure if he was coming at all as wave after wave struck him again, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes. All the while Seth just whimpered and stiffened, shuddering at the impact.

“Christ,” Randy cried, trying to pull away. His dick refused to go down, remaining as thick and stiff as it was before. He rolled his neck, gulping in air and trying to center himself. What the hell was he going to do? What could he do?

“Nnnnooo!” Seth squealed as Randy pulled out, his behind sagging, Randy rolled his eyes, leaning to grab the plug to fill him back up again. He needed a moment, needed to figure out what the hell was happening with his body. His chest heaved, he felt like his heart was going to burst the way it was pounding.

Seth wouldn’t be ignored however. He sat for a few moments, patient as Randy lay, rubbing his face and catching his breath, but soon enough he was nuzzling at him like a dog.

“Give me a fucking second, jesus.” Randy breathed, waving his hand limply. Seth had a collar and leash in hand however, wringing it in his fist, carefully.

“Daddy,” Seth said softly, playfully, collapsing at Randy’s side. “Daddy, please.”

 _Fuck_ Randy squinted his eyes, hating his dick for what it was doing to him. He felt like he couldn’t even see straight, so thoroughly rocked by his orgasms that he couldn’t speak. Seth was painfully obvious, the tip of his cock lazily dripping with pre-come, an angry shade of red.

“Daddy,” Seth repeated, even more sugary sweet. “ _Daddy, daddy, daddy…_.”

Randy wrenched the leash from Seth’s hands and sat up, mouth half open as he wrapped it around his neck, tugging his hair out of the way sharply. Seth beamed, smiling wide as Randy fitted the leash on the cinching O-ring.

“Daddy’s tired.” Randy grunted, shaking Seth’s chin a little, feeling all the spit that had dripped into his beard. “Baby needs to shut up.”

“B’ daddy-“ Seth’s mouth pouted again. Randy gritted his teeth, he loved when Seth got like this, but he hated it too. It was easily the most annoying thing in the world, but it was all an act to get Randy to go dominant to the max. Seth loved being called a baby.

Randy tightened the slack leash a little, staring coldly at Seth as the cinch on the collar came forward, Seth stared back.

“You gunna be quiet?” Randy asked, keeping the band taut “Or are you gunna cry?”

“Daddy…” Seth repeated, biting his lip, his eyes looked wet.

“Big boys don’t cry.” Randy looked stern, swiveling his head on his neck. “Are you a big boy?”

Seth sniffed, his cock pulsing hard enough to butt up against his belly. His hands reached for it desperately, but stopped, unsure.

“I need you daddy,” Seth trembled. “P-please.”

“No,” Randy said defiantly, setting his face to stare daggers at Seth, who’s face screwed up instantly. Huge sobs began to wrack his chest, he refused to look away. On queue, Randy cinched the chain tighter and Seth jumped forward, trying to catch his breath.

“Naughty little baby.” Randy panted, rolling him over and pulling on the collar with his own hands, letting the leash hang slack. Seth’s face relaxed a little, caught in the euphoria of the air leaving his body. “My cock wasn’t enough for you to choke on?”

Seth gasped as Randy gave him a moment to suck air down, pulling the collar right back up as though he was trying to pop his head off. Seth’s hands flew up, some sort of resistance dancing in his fingers that could not be acted upon. Tears continued to flow, his face purpling as Randy’s other hand came up to smack him hard against the side of his face.

“You still love me baby?” Randy hissed, releasing the collar. Seth nodded eagerly, heaving air. His lip had clipped a tooth on the strike and a bit of blood was spotting in his mouth. Randy grabbed the collar back up again, this time, grabbing a nipple and twisting furiously, Seth cried out.

“Tell me baby,” Randy slapped him, “Say you love your daddy.”

“Hiy-“ Seth gasped, his eyes a little bloodshot. “Hh’ I love my daddy,”

Randy’s cock twitched hard, he swore, choking Seth ferociously hard. Seth’s breath rattled, catching in his throat, his hands patted over Randy’s softly, scared and thankful and praising all at the same time.

“Fuck,” Randy pumped his cock hard at the sight of Seth, going pale again, his hands batting a little harder. “Goddamnit… Fuckin’ right.”

Part of Randy wanted Seth to really smack him back, make him release him, another, much more morbid part of him, wanted to see Seth pass out in his hands. Randy wasn’t _really_ proficient at breath-play, just… heavily interested. He knew he could very realistically hurt Seth, even kill him if he didn’t do this right. But maybe that was why he was so turned on, watching his eyes rush up, horrified and scared.

Seth gagged, coughing hard as Randy released him entirely, stepping back as Seth almost threw up with the effort of pulling air back into his lungs. He shook, rubbing his shoulders from a chill that was likely blood and oxygen returning to his body.

“Such a good boy,” Randy kissed Seth’s neck, even more tears springing forth from the smaller man. “You alright?”

Seth nodded, sobbing, even more ragged than he had been downstairs on the couch. This was the roughest they’d ever gone, but Seth was determined to be a good sport. Randy’s heart raced, his dick practically singing at the sight of Seth’s huge eyes, red with the effort of crying, his lashes had knitted together from the wetness.

“What do you want baby?” Randy rubbed his chest and shoulders tenderly, trying to use a softer touch. He always felt really guilty after putting Seth through so much, he knew that after going really heavy, it was important to be really lovey and sweet to the submissive partner. But honestly, Randy needed to do it just so he didn’t feel like an asshole. Seth swallowed hard, his hands fisted in his lap, looking down at his inflamed dick.

“Use your words,” Randy encouraged, nipping his ear playfully. Seth sniffed, shuffling around a little, blushing hard from all the attention.

“I want you again.” Seth cried, wiping his face. “‘m all empty. Daddy, please…”

“Empty?” Randy laughed, he stuck his hand between Seth’s feet and felt for the plug. It was still in place, but it was apparently too small for Seth to be kept full. “I’d say you need to get off soon. Your dick looks like it’s going to explode.”

“Yeah,” Seth said sadly, Randy reached down and gave him a teasing little pump. Seth’s whole body shivered on his spine, he buried his face in Randy’s shoulder, crying. “Please daddy, please, please, please…”

If Randy simply took off the cock ring, Seth would’ve blown within a matter of seconds, which he could tell wasn’t what Seth wanted. He knew that he needed one last ride at least, needed to be begging for release at the top of his lungs if he wanted to be taken seriously. Randy whipped him onto his back this time, and got his cock nice and lubed up before offering Seth the little bottle again for a sniff.

“I’ll have to try that some time.” Randy grumbled, watching as Seth’s chest expanded, taking in as much as he could.

“It’s only good for your butt.” Seth sighed, blinking fast, his pupils dilated huge.

Randy liked fucking from behind normally, it was a better angle, and he had the firm swell of Seth’s ass to hold onto. Riding a top, watching him lovingly as he beat into him, Randy couldn’t believe he’d been missing Seth’s sex faces this whole time. The simple, crosseyed joy and little pink mouth falling open just made him pound harder and faster. He barked laughter, seeing Seth shake and cry as he rolled his hips.

“D-D-Dad-Daddy-“ Seth began again, whipping his head side to side. “Daddy, Please- Daddy-“

“Words, Baby.” Randy grunted, picking up the pace and letting out a hoarse scream as yet another orgasm washed over him, Seth screamed too, his ass pulsing and contracting hard as Randy shook harder than ever, threatening to crush him as he came flopping down on the mattress.

“Daddy,” Seth peeped, Randy rutted, making him gasp. He was spent, he couldn’t possibly keep this pace up. His dick would simply erode away in his ass. “Daddy,” Seth repeated.

“Baby,” Randy rasped, pulling out slowly. Seth tensed, made uncomfortable by the sudden slack of his ass. “You’re too damn good.” Randy rested beside him, scooping him up in his arms, his dick (thankfully) seemed to lessen a little, the pressure decreasing just ever so slightly since the first orgasm.

Seth turned to him expectantly, looking worried, his mouth parting. Randy shushed him, pressing a shaking finger to his lips and then, inched it, down his body to his swollen cock. He stuck his hands around the pool of lube by Seth’s ass, slicking his fingers.

“You were good, baby,” Randy whispered in his ear. Seth whipped around to stare at him. “Such a good boy.”

Wet hands rolled the ring away and before it had even pushed it’s way over the top of Seth’s head, his dick had sprung back, quivering madly.

“O-ohOH!” Seth buried his head against Randy’s chest mouth gaping huge, eye’s rolling back as he came, finally all over his and Randy’s legs. It was about two hours bounty of come, leaking out freely as Randy helped to tug him off with one hand, and stroked Seth’s cheek with the other. Unconsciously, Seth turned and sucked the inside of his wrist, biting lightly at the fat of his hand and groaning into it.

The sheets were already ruined and sweaty, Randy dabbed at the pooling hot mess with them, quickly, trying to scoop Seth in his arms as fast as possible to stop him from shaking. It had been a lot, it was still a lot. His dick was still almost hard so there’d be more they’d have to do later even. But for now, both of them were spent, too sweaty and shaky to do much more than breathe and hum.

“Fuckin’ thank you.” Randy cupped Seth’s cheeks, squeezing them. “You’re crazy Rollins.” 

“Happy Birthday,” he croaked, nuzzling his head against the pillow and Randy’s warm palm. They’d clean up later.


	2. Another year wiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding, they're dumb as fuck. 
> 
> *DUBIOUS CONSENT  
> **FISTING  
> ***FISTING BEYOND COMPREHENSION  
> ****TICKLE FIGHTS

Randy had been a little disappointed to find that Seth wasn’t coming to Smack Down, but he didn’t dwell on it too much. His life was the usual chaotic blur that came with holding the most important title and he couldn’t even remember who was on the roster half the time 'since he spent all of his time backstage holed up in his tour bus. Making towns and being chauffeured around the country, Randy palmed his dick at the memory of burying it in Rollin’s ass. There wasn’t much to do between cities other than eat pre-prepared meals and jerk off.

Remembering Seth’s slutty, blissed out face, Randy actually grunted, trying to recall what exactly had prompted the ridiculous fuck fest they’d engaged in a year earlier. Their injuries had probably just made them stir crazy, forced into screwing each other senseless because they didn't have much else to do. Randy hadn’t really talked to Seth since the initial brand split and never ran into him during Wrestlemania. Life moved too fast.

Finishing up Smack Down and effectively off for his 'weekend', Randy waved to the fans beyond the security fence and boarded his bus, immediately throwing his bag down and making his way to the front to get some details sorted with his driver. Assured that they had enough gas for the journey, Randy thought about heating up some food from the small gas stove.

Just as he got to the small refrigerator full of boxed meals, he heard a loud popping noise and swore he saw something sail past his ear. Turning, heart racing wildly, Randy’s eyes widened.

Seth Rollins was on his bus. Seth Rollins holding a bottle of champagne, wearing nothing but a lacy thong and a sash that read BIRTHDAY BOY across the front in black cursive writing. His hair was down, and he looked a little dopey, as though he’d already dipped into the drink, but mostly he was just amused by Randy’s expression.

“The _fuck_ are you doing?” Randy blustered, looking around as though he expected a hidden camera to reveal itself. It would have been a particularly dreadful episode of _Swerved_ , if he was indeed being pranked. Seth just raised his hands above his head, grinning mischievously.

“Surprise,” he said lamely. “Got ya.”

“Got me what?” Randy snarled, readily concerned his driver was in on the joke as well. “Why the fuck are you always sneaking around after me?”

Seth cocked an eyebrow and ran his finger down the length of his sash, trying to be obvious. Randy’s eyes narrowed, comprehension slowly forming in his brain.

_What month was it again?_

“I mean, I _could_ just leave,” Seth laughed, “If that’s what you _really_ want. I sort of thought once I was done with my week, I’d have this to look forward to. Not like I was counting the _days_ or anything. Just thought, since last time I was nearly limping the next day, it might not be a bad idea to wait a year until we really screw-“

He yelped as Randy just about tackled him to the floor, struggling to keep the champagne from pouring all over the place as Randy laughed, pinning him easily with his thighs and lowering his face to kiss him fiercely. Seth immediately went pliant, mouth open, releasing a sweet moan and pressing his cock against Randy’s leg.

“Fuck yeah,” Randy panted, adjusting himself in his sweatpants and taking the bottle from Seth’s smaller hand. “Trying to talk to me like I actually _remember_ my goddamn birthday.”

“How could you forget?” Seth pouted, “After last time?”

“I remember _this_ ,” Randy sneered, grabbing a handful of Seth’s ass and kneading it hard, slapping the give. “Everythin’ else is a haze.”

They continued to make out, grinding mouths together as Randy forced Seth flat against the floor of the bus, rumbling around on the highway loudly. Fully aroused and alert, Seth bucked lightly, his cock leaking sweetly through the sheer fabric of the panties he was wearing. Randy thought they looked a lot like women’s undergarments, which made him even more excited for some reason.

“I cleaned again,” Seth said (in reference to his ass) nibbling Randy’s lip breathlessly. “I need you-“

“Yeah?” Randy grunted, sucking on Seth’s neck right under his ear, making him gasp.

“I need you- I need-“

Randy head butted him, a little harder than he’d meant to. The back of Seth’s head bumped the floor and Randy pulled his hands to Seth’s throat, teasing to choke.

“Out with it baby.”

“I wantyoutofuckme,” Seth spluttered, legs constricting around Randy’s back like a vice. “I’ve been stretching… I want you to put your hand in me…”

Randy blinked, a little confused. Tucked into Seth’s panties were a pair of black vinyl gloves, and Seth hastened to pull them out, thrusting them in Randy’s direction. His face was reddening, eyes shining as he was feeling the tingling of his blood restricted. As the fingers around his throat backed off, Seth gasped and Randy took the gloves, pulling them over his hands with some difficulty.

“You want me to _fist_ fuck you?” Randy confirmed, his cock practically bucking as Seth nodded quickly, hastening to lift his legs and cartoonishly present himself as widely as he could. Randy laughed, hoisting Seth up by the hair and pulling him to his crotch with villainous intent.

“ _My_ birthday,” Randy reminded him, tearing the sash from Seth’s shoulders and tossing it over his own, “Suck that cock baby.”

Seth took to dick like a fish to water, and Randy groaned, remembering how perfectly soft and tight Seth’s mouth could be. As though no time had passed at all, Seth sucked him down, taking him all the way to the base of his cock and drooling through his beard. Their knees were bumping around on the floor and little scratches were reddening all across Seth’s back and arms where Randy had jerked him around. It was lovely.

Acclimated to his lover’s greedy maw, Randy began to pump, holding Seth close by the hair and shivering as he felt him gag. Through short fast strokes, Randy felt his cock grazing the back of Seth's throat, threatening to send him over the edge. A few times, Seth’s hands shot up, pleading and batting at Randy’s thighs for a breath of air, his face streaming with tears.

“Fuck,” Randy sighed, patting Seth’s cheek and licking his lips. Seth coughed hard, wiping his mouth, looking dazed.

“Been a-awhile,” Seth hacked, grinning all the same. Randy snorted, watching him rub his messy face in the crook of his arm.

“Yeah, no shit.” Randy breathed, giving his cock a firm tug, beading come onto the floor. “Forgot how perfect your mouth was.”

“Fill me up _daddy_ …” Seth coughed, planting kisses along Randy’s thighs and dribbling spit all over the surface. “Daaaaddy pleeeeease…”

“Fuck _off_ ,” Randy said, face warming as Seth began kissing his dick, nuzzling away as happy as can be. It was hard to pretend he didn’t want Seth there; that he hadn’t spent the greater part of the year remembering how he’d taken Viagra and barely been able to actually keep up with how voracious Seth was in bed. Now, literally sitting with his hands full of the man, Randy just wanted to concentrate on not coming too quickly.

“ _Daaddddy_ ,” Seth sang, eyes half lidded as he licked the length of Randy’s shaft. Randy pushed him back, grabbing his leg around the hamstring and preparing to line his dick up with Seth’s entrance. Seth shivered and froze, as though staring down a loaded gun.

“I-I got lube-“ he squeaked. “I made up the bed-“

In the back of the bus, Randy kept a nice enough mattress to sleep on through the longer rides. There had been a few times, years back, when he’d slammed Seth onto the surface and hoisted him high enough to fuck his ass while he was standing. As maudlin and tacky as ever, Seth had lit a small candle on the bedside, as though trying to class up the bottle of lube next to it. Randy blew out the candle and dumped the cool liquid all over his cock, watching Seth spread himself out onto the sheets, humming dreamily.

“I don’t wanna break your ass with my hand,” Randy said gruffly, examining his gloved fist in the light and shaking his head at the diameter. His knuckles were wide and thick and his fingers were quite long, really only good for landing substantial punches.

“I’m insulted,” Seth huffed, grabbing for his phone. “You’re treating me like an amateur.”

“Believe it or not, it’s not really sexy to rip someone’s ass open and see them bleed and shit,” Randy said firmly, prepared to rip the gloves off and be done with the idea. “I don’t care how much of a whore-“

Seth turned the screen around on his phone, showing a string of photos that were difficult to comprehend.

A dildo, probably the biggest Randy had ever seen was shown, alongside Seth’s own arm for comparison. Then there was a picture of Seth, slowly working himself around the taper with his legs high in the air, taking photos of a reflective surface, and then…

“You’re-“ Randy’s mouth fell open and his dick tingled. “What the fuck? Is that-“

Seth just giggled and Randy looked on, horrified but incredibly aroused. In the photo, Seth had worked the sex toy so far inside himself, his lower belly was _bulging_ slightly, pushed out by the enormity of the toy. It was so indecent; it looked fake, unbelievable to his eyes.

“ _Told_ ya,” Seth laughed nasally, sneering his shitty little smile until Randy knocked him down and took the phone, sticking his dick in Seth's ass and paging through the photos again, mid stroke, as though checking the authenticity. Seth groaned happily, rubbing his face into the sheets as Randy pumped away, zooming in on the photo of his protruding stomach, sickened but uncomfortably aroused.

“How are you even _tight_?” Randy breathed, pounding harder, wondering if Seth could even _feel_ a normal sized dick anymore. His bottom was as warm and snug as before, and Randy had to page through the photos again, making sure it really, _honestly_ was Seth.

“Mmhmm?” Seth purred, his eyelashes fluttering as he turned, regarding Randy carefully. Randy dropped the phone and grabbed Seth’s hips, hitting as hard and fast as he could, imaging his dick pushing him apart until it poked out the front of his stomach.

“ _Goddamnit_ ,” Randy cursed, draping himself over Seth, feeling his dick shooting off. Both men were sweating, grunting, and Seth cackled, squeezing his hips together to thoroughly milk Randy’s cock dry. Slipping around in the gloves on his palms, he blinked hard, still feeling the rolling pleasure in his gut.

Seth moaned, bucking back a little and making Randy curse, frustrated with the sensitivity. His shoulders shook and he sat up, admiring the tan curve of Seth’s bottom with his hand, trying to hold him in place. However, Seth had other ideas.

“Dad-d-d-d-d-y,” He whined, even more simpering and whiny than before. “I want more _da-d-d-d-d-y_.”

Angrily, Randy pumped again, immediately regretting it as his dick was painfully vulnerable and Seth only became louder and more demanding, reminded of what he wanted. A few more moments of chatter was all Randy could take and he brought his open hand down to strike his bottom with a loud smack, making Seth yelp.

“I’ll tickle you, I swear to _god_ I will.” Randy spat, remembering what Seth had confided to him years previous about his most loathed form of physical touch. Reserved only for times where Randy _really_ wanted to make him cry, Seth immediately buttoned his lip, staring back angrily.

“ _No_ tickling,” he pouted. “’s not fair.”

“Then. Shut. The. Fuck. _Up_ ,” Randy instructed, pulling his dick from Seth’s bottom, relishing the sight of come leaking from his opening and dripping down his leg. Wiping his cock on the stupid sash, Randy blinked, disbelieving as he heard Seth grumbling under his breath.

“ _Asshole… Moody prick…_ ”

Hands immediately raked Seth’s sides, moving fast as Seth screamed, scrambling to get away. It was hard to tell if he was just stupid or a glutton for punishment, but Randy knew he _would_ fist Seth. He'd give him every stupid thing he could possibly ask for in return for going out of his way to remember his damn birthday. But first, Randy had to assure him he didn’t _actually_ like him, that Seth was an annoyance he tolerated, not a treasure by any definition.

Punishment meant checking Seth’s ego, and Randy delighted in watching his arousal vanish and his face contort, ugly and violated.

“S-stop-“ Seth sobbed, trying to kick his feet desperately, but Randy was on top of him, fingering his armpits and the backs of his arms mercilessly. “P-please!”

“You gonna be good?” Randy barked, fluttering his hands across his chest, making Seth cry.

“YES!”

Randy drew away and Seth curled into a ball, wailing and shaking, trying to hide all his vulnerable spots. Randy just pulled away, grabbing the lube and dousing his hands. He’d never fisted anyone before, but the idea of putting a dent in Seth’s ass was making his dick roll over again with quiet interest. He brought the bottle to the bed and turned Seth onto his belly with a shriek.

“Shut up,” Randy mumbled. “Spread your legs.”

“Y-you’ll do it?” Seth said incredulously, tears vanishing as though by magic. “Really?”

“Yeah, why not,” Randy said, “Do I need to sign something which legally absolves me of responsibility for givin' you a hernia or something?”

Seth didn’t say anything, but rather scooted his knees apart as wide as they could go, humming and burying his head in his mop of hair. Randy sighed, moving closer and dipping his middle finger in tight to where Seth’s backside was pink and loose from the gracious fucking he’d already received.

“Morrrrre-“ Seth slurred as soon as he drew in, Randy pushed in three fingers, trying to think about how much of his hand equated to the thickness as a cock. Seth’s bottom accepted him to the tip of his pinky before the slide tightened hard and the little moans and purrs deepened in Seth’s throat. Randy concentrated, sliding his hand back and forth slowly until he got closer to his knuckle, wondering if he was ever going to feel a wall.

“You like that, huh?” he asked quietly, finding Seth’s prostate and massaging the area softly. Seth gasped, his own hands clutching the bed rapturously, completely overwhelmed.

“Mooooore,” he squeaked, opening his hips even wider. Randy put a hand on his thigh, slightly scared as he fed his knuckle through, as though he expected Seth to burst. His own cock was vibrating, pleased as he could see his hand beginning to disappear, shifting back in forth. Randy was reminded sickeningly of whatever it was farmers did when they put their whole arms up the asses of livestock, but Seth couldn’t stop articulating his joy.

For an age, Randy worked, grinding his teeth and sweating as he eased his thumb in, equal parts horrified and aroused by how stretched and angry looking Seth’s rim was. Twice he hastened to grab the bottle of lube, positive Seth was going to burst at any moment, drooling into his sheets, on some other level.

“Seth-“ Randy reasoned, feeling the first knuckle of his thumb slide into the smaller man with a wet pop. “How… are you…”

Seth just moaned louder, pushing his hair out of his eyes with a shivering arm. Randy could see his eyes, rolling back into his skull, his dick hung between his legs, entirely soft but somehow leaking come all over the place. Randy swallowed hard, wondering if it was possible to get stuck.

Experimentally, he reached around, feeling the heat radiating off Seth’s leg, tracing up to his front and finding his bellybutton. Randy felt suddenly dizzy, pumping the hand in Seth’s ass and feeling the protrusion on the other side, hard and pointed.

“Holy shit,” Randy breathed, suddenly needing to press his cock on something, “Holy fucking shit.”

“Ungh-“

Seth coughed and Randy felt his ass seize like a vice, threatening to cut off circulation to his hand. Abdominals tightening, stomach constricting, Randy could feel his buried hand even sharper against Seth’s belly.

“ _Fuck-“_

He cursed having to withdraw the hand on Seth’s skin, as his dick was actually rearing to shoot again. Randy fucked his fist wildly, jittering the fist in Seth’s ass, unsure exactly what was supposed to be pleasurable. He was never positive if Seth had an outright orgasm or not, but he’d leaked so much come over the sheets, Randy was inclined to throw them away after they’d finished.

“You’re insane.” He breathed, after a whole minute slowly easing his hand away, pulling his fingers apart and feeling his hand come out with the strangest noise he’d ever heard. Seth was unable to respond for almost twenty minutes, leaving Randy to towel himself off, washing his hands in the tiny sink, washing dried lube off his wrists. He blinked a lot, trying to center himself, but it was difficult as his hand still felt squeezed and he couldn’t stop thinking of Seth’s rim stretched to hell and his alien, protruding belly.

Randy took a long pull off the champagne bottle, coming back into the room and handing the drink to Seth, patting his thigh to rouse him. Seth drank a few sips, wiping his mouth and straining to sit up.

“Happy Birthday,” he managed, pressing a hand to his stomach, as though making sure everything was in working order. Randy blinked again, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday RubyBelle! <3

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 Keeps doing weird shit and deleting/duplicating this work... sorry about that. RubyBelle and Randy Orton almost share a birthday, and every night she prays for Rolton so I whipped this out. If you liked it, send her a sweet birthday message!


End file.
